142459-new-classes
Content ---- ---- ---- Aurin "druids" FTW. Granock elementalists too. And for the Dommies - Chua hearth rugs? All The Best | |} ---- This, seriously the options we have right now in this regard are lame as *cupcake*. | |} ---- This game is not meant to be fantasy its sci fi kind of like jak and daxter kind of sci fi or ratchet and clank, just because it isnt fantasy does not make the classes lame you are playing the wrong game if you really think that. However they could add more classes in the future like a class that uses cosmic power or something light or dark cosmic would be cool.They could make a druid like class specific with the planets energy, I do not see an elemental class possible with the current lore, maybe they can find a way. Or they could make a more of a magic character who discovers old artifacts and enhances magic with a tech glove or something. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sounds like a pvp nightmare. | |} ---- ---- ---- What about Mechari Espers? How does a robot use psychic powers? The mind boggles! | |} ---- Mechari aren't robots. They have a robot body, but the consciousness of a mechari is that crystal on their head. A crystal made from a mix of all the prime elements. So you are asking me why should a creature that is a crystal made of pure magic have magical abilities? Edited October 11, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Oh crap, I legit didn't know that. Seriously, I didn't. If that's the case then it does make sense. | |} ---- No, it really does not, we already have two spellcasting classes. This is a sci-fi game, there is a plethora of generic fantasy MMO's out there you guys can go play instead. | |} ---- I like the fact that race is class specific, it helps the lore stick out however esper needs more race choice, maybe we will see some unique races in the future. | |} ---- Variety can't hurt if it's done right. More options that are well-designed and well-implemented can only help. Problem is coming up with a good idea and doing it well. | |} ---- ---- Why, why have we been denied fist fights in the game D:? Here's hoping a content drops brings them in. Edit: thinking about it, they do need to do a lot text digging to change everything that pointed out your class...that's gonna take a sweet amount of time... Edited October 11, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- ---- ---- Well in that case, they better not add any melee classes, since we already have two of them. Definitely no more ranged classes since we have three of them. No more shootey classes either, we got two of they. I get that this is a sci-fi game, but there are already a ton of npc's that fit the elementalist type and use staffs and cast spells; primal energy is pretty much central to the lore of Nexus. With that in mind it is perfectly lore friendly and since there is always a demand for traditional caster classes, it makes perfect sense to add one. | |} ---- I adore those primalist mobs and want to play as one so badly. Dx | |} ---- ---- I would love the charmer class to be picked back up and made into a neuromancer class. Becoming a healer and DPS class that uses more CC and temporary buffs than overall healing, with the ability to charm a creature at 40% base stats to become a companion | |} ---- ---- ---- Skeech! Skeech skeech skeech. Skeech skeech skeech? Skeech. Skeech skeech, skeech skeech skeech skeech. Skeech skeech! tl:dr - skeech | |} ---- Fixed. | |} ---- And? | |} ---- Not really. It could be very soon. They are working on new content now. New zones and they have been recofding new VO this week. I asked DD about it this week and all she would say is it is SECRET! and promised it would be awesome. Here's a link to her Tweet about it: https://twitter.com/MesaanaSedai/status/652662207977619456 And here's the original thread about the new content. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Granted, there's no link to the actual datamined tables, so maybe this should be taken with a grain of salt, but, according to this (posted by WildWeave), Stalker and Shadow Monk were different concepts. It looks like the Stalker was completely redesigned as time went on (the description given sounds more like a berserker). Also, the Flux Reaver isn't on the list. | |} ---- ---- That was planned but scratched there is a Staff along with all of the other class weapons inside the museum in Thayd. Edited October 12, 2015 by Jorn | |} ---- Yes. @_@ | |} ---- ---- In my mind, the warrior class is sort of the comic-parody of that concept. (ie. Anarchronistic weapon and ideas about chilvalry, uses Brute Force in stead of The Force, Kinetic cells instead of midichlorians, Red or Blue powered swords,etc...) Thats why I play one | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You mean like this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsqaqU92GJQ :3 | |} ---- ---- WOuld be so cool if warriors could use mace instead of sword | |} ---- Well... you could always go play another game. Personally I like the way the mage classes are set up in this game, it's a nice change from the regular "sit back and cast" classes I've played elsewhere. | |} ---- Pretty sure aurin again qualifies for this, yup more aurin, good job son -__- | |} ---- ---- ---- Man hardly any mmorpgs have battlemage classes and ill never understand this people have no idea how many players love that playstyle. However when they do get made in single player games they fall into the category of weak looking and generic spell attacks with plain melee looking attacks. | |} ---- Maybe sci fi isnt for you, the classes are objectively not boring if you like sci fi at all. | |} ---- Nah more like this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGkBesAx3gs Just fyi this game just became free to play at the end of last month give it a try its a team based pvp like team fortress 2 mixed with minecraft, just so people arent like what the hek is block n load? Edited October 12, 2015 by Xorian | |} ---- OOOh a charmer class.. now that would be cool especially if it was similar to gw2 mesmer class.. id play that for sure. | |} ---- ---- ---- Really? Sifi has nothing to do with it. Its just that the class are just remakes of classes every mmo has. Maybe i've been playing mmo's to long now. Warrior=Warrior Stalker=Rogue Medic=Healer Engineer=Engineer Spellslinger=Gunslinger I'VE played all these in other game's. Here they just have their own twist to them. That's how i see it anyways. The Esper is the only unique class in the game. Its not a put down its just how i see it. For a sifi game i wish the classes could be more unique is all. | |} ---- So have I dude and you obviously did not play the classes long enough to consider them the same, and of course some will be similar with differences because its an rpg you can say that about a ship game, for example ship tank equals warrior tank in via other mmorpg. Your arguing something that doesnt make sense. | |} ---- ---- Haha, wow I definitely thought my idea was more original than it is. Honestly I just called it a Bralwer cause I couldnt think of a sci fi sounding street fighter name. Same reason for the sci fi boxing gloves, tried to fit the sci fi theme. But between the two my idea is less like the Tera link and more like Xorians link Edited October 13, 2015 by Kezra | |} ---- Wouldn't this be Esper if they replaced the psyblade with a staff (and from what I've read, made ranged spec at least as good as melee again). | |} ----